Generally, babies have low immunity, and therefore, baby products such as nursing bottles, nursing nipples, pacifiers, dishes, teethers, and toys, should be always sterilized before used or after used.
So as to sterilize baby products like nursing bottles, particularly, they are put in boiling water for a given period of time and are then dried naturally. At this time, a person who performs the sterilization may get burned by the boiling water, thereby undesirably causing a safety problem, and after the baby products are taken out from the boiling water, water remaining on them has to be completely removed, thereby undesirably causing inconveniences in use. The boiling sterilization is the best longest method, but if pollutants, heavy metals or endocrine disruptors are contained in the boiling water or steam, other pollution may be generated.
Recently, dishes or baby products made of corn starch by means of injection, as eco-friendly products, have been developed, and in this case, accordingly, it is impossible to perform the boiling sterilization for them, thereby increasing needs for sterilizers.
On the other hand, a sterilizer, which generates steam to sterilize nursing bottles with the generated steam, has been proposed.
According to the sterilizer using the steam, however, water for generating the steam should be always refilled in the interior of the sterilizer before the sterilization, thereby undesirably causing many inconveniences in use.
So as to solve the above-mentioned problems, accordingly, an ultraviolet sterilizer has been developed. According to the conventional ultraviolet sterilizer, an ultraviolet lamp is located on top of a body of the sterilizer to increase sterilization effects, but open surfaces of nursing bottles are located to face upward to dry the water in the nursing bottles, so that a long period of time is needed to dry the water remaining in the nursing bottles and further the remaining water blocks the permeation of ultraviolet rays into the nursing bottles, thereby failing to provide perfect sterilization.
On the other hand, a breast pump is used to artificially express breast milk from the breast (hereinafter, referred to as milk feeding portion) or to keep the expressed milk therein and is classified into a manual type breast pump that expresses breast milk by compressing and pumping a pipette type vacuum pump and an electric breast pump having vacuum pumping means embedded therein. As interests in breast feeding have been increased, recently, the electric breast pump has been widely used for more convenience.
The breast pump and the sterilizer are generally used separately from each other, and after the breast pump is used, a wide inhaler and a silicone valve of the breast pump are washed, sterilized in the sterilizer, and then kept in a given place. As the breast pump and the sterilizer are provided separately from each other, however, their storage place is large, and further, as the breast pump has a weight of about 300 g to 1 kg, it is somewhat heavy to move.